Accidental love
by Miss Megz
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha know they no longer love each other and when Kagome decides to treat Sesshoumaru's wounds wills he find love?
1. Beggining

Kagome watched the battle from the side lines along with Sango, Shippo and Miroku. Sesshoumaru had come just when it was looking like they'd have a break.

"It seems he always attacks when we're going to take a break or coming close to one," Sango commented.

"Odd yes but Sesshoumaru will probably be forever beyond our understanding," Miroku answered. After that no one talked. Inuyasha was bewildered; Sesshoumaru hadn't even drawn out the Tokijin and he was winning. Inuyasha wasn't really wounded badly. Sesshoumaru seemed like he wanted to kill Inuyasha and right now all knew he was fully capable of doing so but he wasn't. Inuyasha had long drawn out the Tetsaiga but he hands were getting tired and the Tetsaiga was slipping a bit in his hands.

After a while Sesshoumaru seemed to get a little distracted now and then. Inuyasha knew this and it was only a matter of time before Sesshoumaru let his guard down and Inuyasha would be able to get him with the Backlash Wave.

That time came. A sound could be heard. It was a small sound hardly worth paying attention to but it caught Sesshoumaru's attention for a moment. Inuyasha used this chance to get back at his elder brother.

"Backlash-"he never got to complete what he was saying because the Tetsaiga slipped from his hands and flew through the air. Sesshoumaru had his back and didn't doge it fast enough. The Tetsaiga went right through him. The hilt stuck out the back of his had and the tip of the Tetsaiga had gone through his armor. Sesshoumaru stood there stunned. The Tetsaiga had gone into it harmless form but it still made Sesshoumaru unable to move.

All stood and stared at the demon lord. Inuyasha was amazed. He planned to take full advantage of Sesshoumaru being unable to move.

He ran at Sesshoumaru "Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha shouted and the blades hit Sesshoumaru dead on. He faltered a bit but nothing more. He was helpless. Inuyasha attacked his brother over and over again.

Kagome had finally had enough, "Inuyasha sit boy!" she shouted. Inuyasha's face hit the dirt. All were amazed. Kagome knew she couldn't pull out the Tetsaiga from its hilt but she had to get it out of Sesshoumaru. Just as she cautiously walked over to injured lord, the Tensaiga pulsed and the Tetsaiga was once more spinning in the air and it plunged into the ground. Blood seeped from Sesshoumaru's now wide open wounds. His silver hair was slowly turning blood red. His clothes were already red.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" a cry was heard over the distance. Sesshoumaru heard it. _'Rin!'_ he thought. He stopped caring about Inuyasha and his group. He was gone in half a second to answer Rin wail for him. The whole group was amazed Sesshoumaru could still take off at such a high speed when he was injured like he was. Inuyasha, who wasn't about to let Sesshoumaru off that easily, ran after him, Kagome got on her bike and Miroku and Sango got on Kilala and followed.

Sesshoumaru stood, Tokijin drawn, its tip resting the ground, Rin gripping Sesshoumaru's pant leg tightly. A demon stood a few feet away from Sesshoumaru laughing.

"And so the great Lord Sesshoumaru comes to rescue of a human. I must admit when she called for you I was doubtful you'd come. But the rumors are true! You are growing soft! Next you will take a human for your bride!" the demon taunted. Sesshoumaru said nothing. He bore all the insults the demon threw at him. All struck a cord though but Sesshoumaru couldn't afford to lose what little energy he had. Finally he had had enough and lifted the Tokijin's tip off the ground and pointed the heavy sword at the demon.

"I grow tired of hearing you speak. Silence!" he ordered. The demon was shocked. He got an answer from the stoic demon lord. He didn't get a chance to answer for Sesshoumaru had blasted him into oblivion. His strength had been depleted after that blast. Inuyasha was amazed how long Sesshoumaru put of with the insults.

"Well, now it's my turn to fight you. Though, technically I had been first," Inuyasha said. He drew out the Tetsaiga. Sesshoumaru turned around to face Inuyasha. He was quite pale from the major loss of blood. At his feet was a puddle of his own blood. Rin was getting worried.

"Please my lord. No fighting, you are too injured. Let's just go back to the west. Please," Rin begged. Her pleas did not fall on deaf ears. Sesshoumaru contemplated it all. Pride or life? A hard decision for many.

Sesshoumaru turned his back to Inuyasha and walked away. Rin smiled and walked beside her injured lord. Inuyasha was stunned. Sesshoumaru was walking away.

Get back here Sesshoumaru and fight me! Or are you too much of a coward to?" Inuyasha taunted. Sesshoumaru stopped for a second and Inuyasha swore he would turn around and fight him.

"Please my lord. I can not watch you be hurt even more," Rin pleaded and gripped his blood slick hand tight. Sesshoumaru then kept walking. _'He's still going! He's listening tot hat kid and ignoring my taunts completely! Could Sesshoumaru have changed _that _much over the period of time that kid's been with him?' _Inuyasha wondered. All were having similar thoughts as they watched the bleeding form of Sesshoumaru get smaller and smaller in the distance.

Once he was out of sight, Sesshoumaru collapsed to the ground. Rin let out a cry, "Lord Sesshoumaru!"

The group had heard. "Huhn so Sesshoumaru didn't have as much strength as he thought he did," Inuyasha smirked, "let the buzzards have him then." Kagome was horrified Inuyasha would say such a thing. She ran off in the direction Sesshoumaru had left in. And found Rin shaking him trying to get him to wake up but it was obvious he wasn't making up anytime soon.

Rin looked over at Kagome with tears in her eyes, "Lord Sesshoumaru won't wake up." Kagome knelt at one side of the unconscious lord.

"He just wasted too much energy Rin. He'll wake up when he has enough energy to," Kagome comforted.

"My family did the same thing. They closed their eyes and never opened then again!" Rin was crying.

"It's alright Rin. He's alive I can feel his breath," Kagome reassured Rin. Rin sniffled and held onto Kagome tightly. Kagome held Rin and reassured her. "Rin, I should really tend to Sesshoumaru's wounds," Kagome hinted.

"Oh yea, you should," Rin muttered and let go.

I'm ending the chapter there. I hope you enjoy. I had inspiration.


	2. Unlocking the heart

Kagome hesitantly started to remove Sesshoumaru haori kimono thing (I forget what it's called! Anyone who knows tell me and I'll change this!) she was worried that he would wake up and destroy her for being near him. Rin stood and watching Kagome.

"Rin, if Sesshoumaru wakes up suddenly and tries to kill me," Kagome stopped unsure if she should continue.

"Don't worry Kagome, Lord Sesshoumaru won't attack. I'll make sure" Rin smiled. Kagome nodded and proceeded to remove Sesshoumaru's haori kimono thing. Once it was removed Kagome could see the extent of the damage the Tetsaiga had caused. She also so saw how much his haori kimono did hide. Inuyasha's muscles were stringy but Sesshoumaru's were compact. _'Wow'_ Kagome thought. The only thing making his perfect less perfect was the huge wound that still oozed blood. She took her first aid kit and proceeded to disinfect the wounds. Rin was amazed by everything and asked what everything was she didn't know; which was pretty much everything.

After about an hour, Sesshoumaru's wounds where wrapped up and Kagome had gotten the blood to stop. She ran her hands through his still red hair.

"I suppose the next step is washing the blood out of his hair," Kagome muttered, "how am I going to go about doing that though?" After five minutes she came up with an idea and had buckets of water. And she had out her shampoo. Rin had come over to help Kagome. Kagome explained how to use the shampoo to Rin and soon both were washing the blood out. After that was done, the buckets of water were poured over Sesshoumaru's hair to wash out the shampoo. But the water was cold and cold usually got people to come around.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! You're awake!" Rin cried happily. Kaogme froze where she was and looked over at Sesshoumaru. He looked over at Kagome and something flashed in his eyes. It was confusion. Like he didn't understand why she had helped him.

"I hope you don't mind a human helped you," Kagome's voice was hardly above a whisper. Sesshoumaru didn't speak. He merely lay back down; that was Kagome's sign that his pride wasn't hurt any by Kagome helping him. "I know you're a demon but you should still get some rest," Kagome said then looked over at him. _'He's already asleep!'_ Kagome blinked and Rin smiled then snuggled up close to her lord. Kagome smiled as she watched Rin sleep snuggled up close to Sesshoumaru (okay. I decided to add come stuff like this to make Sesshoumaru seem less of an ass than he does in other fics).

Around noon, Rin woke up and started to play with Jaken who squawked and called Rin a useless human. Rin seemed utterly unaffected by Jaken's insult. She just went over to Kagome and they played. Sesshoumaru watched from underneath a tree. He usually hated getting help from anyone but Kagome he didn't seem to mind. Kagome felt eyes watching her and discovered those eyes were Sesshoumaru's. She blushed a bit then returned to playing with Rin. _'Why is it I blush when I looked at him? I can't possibly be falling for him. I am going to fall in love with a human from my time. Not Sesshoumaru' _Kaogme thought. _'She blushed? Why? Better question is why can't I take my eyes off of her? She is a human. A creature that has disgusted me for centuries'_ Sesshoumaru thought. He leaned back and closed his eyes. He wasn't sleeping though. Kagome smiled and sat down.

"I'm done now Rin. Why is it you have so much energy?" Kagome asked and she lay down from exhaustion.

Rin shrugged then giggled, "I just do." She sat down in the shade. It was turning into quite the hot day. Once more Kagome felt eyes on her and again those eyes were Sesshoumaru's. Kagome blushed again.

"Sesshoumaru, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Kagome asked timidly. Sesshoumaru said nothing so Kaogme took that as a no. "Do you know anyone by the name Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"Who?" Sesshoumaru truly didn't know anyone named Kikyo. Kagome let out a breath of relief. She walked over and sat down next to Sesshoumaru _'he doesn't know who Kikyo is and therefore he doesn't know I'm her reincarnation'_ Kagome smiled.

Night came and all were asleep except Sesshoumaru. He looked at Kagome who slept beside him. He tucked her hair behind her ears. _'She does smell nicer than most humans' _he thought and inwardly smiled. Her presence wouldn't be minded.

Sorry! I can't add more until later! But when I can I will!


	3. It must run in the family

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Kagome sighed and looked over at Sesshoumaru. He was silent and sitting beneath a tree. She was starting to realize how similar Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were. It had been three days and Sesshoumaru was trying to get up but every time he did he opened up another part of his wound.

_'At least he waited for three days Inuyasha would be trying after the first day'_ Kagome wondered why he had listened to her. He probably wouldn't have if she hadn't been yelling. _'He's so much like Inuyasha, the louder you get the more likely it is he'll listen.'_ Kagome couldn't really blame him though. He hated humans and he probably hated having to rely on one.

Rin hummed happily beside Sesshoumaru. She was picking her toes while she hummed; beside her was a bouquet of flowers. Kaogme smiled at Rin _'those two must have some sort of feelings for each other for them to ever stay together'_ Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru again and for a second she saw a father figure in him and Rin looked like his darling little girl. From what she saw, Sesshoumaru was extremely protective of Rin and anyone who dared try to harm Rin answered to him. _He and Inuyasha are so similar no wonder they don't get along'_ Kagome smirked as she pictured a scrap Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru would one day have. She was saddened at the thought that they were brothers and they were trying to kill each other. '_Inuyasha always said Sesshoumaru was an evil bastard that deserved to die but I don't see it when I look at him'_ her thoughts were interrupted when she saw he was trying to get up again. He was determined to get up this time.

"Sesshoumaru! Stop!" Kaogme called wishing that Sit necklace was around Sesshoumaru's neck. He didn't respond and gripped a low hanging tree branch and pulled himself up. She could tell it was hurting him by how there was a slight change in his facial expression. Kagome grabbed her bow and Arrow and aim an arrow at the branch and let go. The arrow hit its target and the branch broke off and Sesshoumaru fell back down onto his ass. Rin giggled a bit she had found it funny. Red once more started to replace the white on the bandages. Kagome sighed irritably and walked over to treat his wounds.

"You shouldn't be trying to get up! You just keep injuring yourself further!" Kagome scolded. She didn't care who he was he shouldn't be trying to move. "You keep opening the same wounds over and over because you are so insistent on getting up," Kagome said as she finished rewrapping his wounds. While she was getting up she swore she had heard a feh be muttered from under his breath.

'_It has to just run in their family'_ Kagome thought as she sat back down.

I did it! It's been nearly a month but I wrote something! I am sorry it took so long. I did try to write but nothing ever came out. I hope you enjoy!


	4. High Stone and brownies

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Two days had passed since the feh incident and Sesshoumaru was finally ready to make the travel to the West. Kagome had agreed to come to the west. She wouldn't be able to face her friends and Inuyasha after this incident. Rin walked happily beside her lord. In the middle of the day they had to stop. Kagome could see Sesshoumaru tiring. He wouldn't admit it but he was. _'The Tetsaiga can obviously do a lot more damage than anyone ever figured'_ Kagome thought as she prepared lunch. Rin ate it happily but Sesshoumaru refuse didn't, something about not eating human food was his excuse. Kaogme put an end to that real quick and soon Sesshoumaru was picking at his food. _'I really have to remember to use volume' _Kagome mentally smirked.

After they ate, they were once more on their way. Kagome felt it when they entered the West. The demonic aura was very noticeable but no one cared. Kagome figured it was just because demons lived here. In the distance Kagome could see something and as they came closer it got bigger. Finally they were right in front of it. It was a mansion like building (or whatever they were back then) and Kaogme couldn't help but stare.

Rin smiled up at Kagome, "we're here."

"Okay. But what's here?" Kagome asked.

"High Stone!" Rin answered. Kagome was still confused but knew it would have to wait. Sesshoumaru pulled on the huge wooden doors and they didn't move.

"Who goes!" A voice boomed form inside.

"I am not in the mood Kiba! Open the door!" Sesshoumaru ordered. A piece of the door came out and a pair of brown eyes with a gold rim looked down at Sesshoumaru, Rin and Kagome.

"How do I know you're not an imposter of our lord?" he asked suspiciously. Sesshoumaru growled under his breath.

"Who's out there Kiba?" Another voice asked.

"Just an imposter of our lord," Kiba answered. A different pair of brown eyes with a gold rim looked at them. Sesshoumaru didn't look very impressed.

"Kiba! That _is_ our lord!" the voice shouted. The huge doors were pushed open and two demons looking very similar watched as they entered. "Sorry Sesshoumaru. I guess I need to keep a better eye on brother," he apologized.

"Kiba stays off watching the door Shikobira. Remember that," Sesshoumaru answered.

Shikobira nodded. He then looked at Kagome, "sorry about how my brother acted he's a little paranoid." Shikobira said.

"I am not paranoid! Everyone is out to get us," Kiba argued.

Shikobira rolled his eyes, "see what I mean?" Kagome nodded and giggled. She looked around to see Sesshoumaru gone.

"Where did Sesshoumaru go?" She asked.

"More than likely he followed his nose to the kitchen," Shikobira nodded, "I'll show you the way." Kaogme nodded her thanks and followed Shikobira. She noticed his features for the first time. Brown hair that was really light and he had a tail similar to Koga's but it was much fluffier. Shikobira felt eyes on him and looked over his shoulder and saw they were Kagome's. "Something on my back or something?" he asked.

"Oh no," Kagome blushed.

"The answer to your question is I'm half wolf demon and half dog demon," Shikobira laughed.

"Oh so that's why you look like you do?" Kagome asked. Shikobira nodded. More would have been said but they heard a cry the kitchen and the sound of something breaking. Shikobira ran to the kitchen and o did Kagome. All they saw was an elderly female dog demon with silver/gray hair and golden eyes. She looked similar to Kaede. Her arms were folded across her chest as she glared at Sesshoumaru who was picking plate pieces out of his head. Shikobira laughed and Kagome was worried.

"At it again I see Sesshoumaru," Shikobira laughed. Sesshoumaru pulled a brownie out of his kimono and walked away eating it. He laughed and so did the elderly woman named Suka.

"You missed a piece!" she called out after him. Sesshoumaru finished the brownie and pulled the last piece of plate from out of his head. Kagome could only stare _'So he won't eat my cooking but he has no problem eating a brownie?'_ Suka looked over at Kagome, "every time I have a fresh batch made and he smells it we go through what you just saw." Suka explained.

"Yea. Little known fact: Sesshoumaru has a sweet tooth," Shikobira laughed, "never would've thought a guy like him would." Kaogme was wide eyed and nodded. _'He's right. I never would have expected Seshsouamru of all people to have a sweet tooth'_ Kagome thought.

I did it! I wrote another chapter! No, someone else got to the name High Stone before I did but my idea is different and in my later chapter's you'll see what I mean. Suka is an original character, any characters with the same same name or looks or anything is purely coinidental. Kiba I think is original but not sure.


	5. A kiss and a smile

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Please don't sue me whoever does!

Kagome had been in High Stone a week and could already see how crowded it was. Travelers' human and demon alike came and went all the time. High Stone had a really homey feeling to it. _'I can get used to this'_ Kagome thought as she wandered the halls. Rin was usually with her group of friends. Some were human, others were half demon, and others were demon. _'Maybe Inuyasha just complained it doesn't seem that bad here'_ she smiled as she watched then run past her. She hadn't seen Sesshoumaru at all since the brownie incident (A/N: I know they didn't have brownies in feudal Japan! So get off my back!). Shikobira had been giving her a better tour of High Stone and the land surrounding High Stone. He even told her that before Sesshoumaru's father died he and Sesshoumaru were in some weird way friends (A/N: I know Sesshoumaru is ooc!)

Kagome walked into the garden where flowers she never knew existed were. "All so beautiful," she muttered. Flowers of bright colors shone around her. The smell of it all flowed around her like a river. _'This can be a home away from home.' _ She looked through a window and saw Sesshoumaru he looked bored three other demons were with him. _'He's in the Great Hall. I should go save him' _Kagome giggled and ran a number of ideas on what she could say to get Sesshoumaru away from the other demons. She ran into The Great Hall "Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called out, "Something has happened! Please hurry!" Sesshoumaru immediately stood up and excused himself then left with Kagome.

"What is the emergency?" he asked with slight alarm in his voice.

"There isn't one. I just felt like saving you," Kagome smiled. It took Sesshoumaru a second to comprehend what she was saying.

"Not many would do something like that. Thank you," the word thank you was slow and thoughtful like he hadn't ever said it before.

"You don't say thank you that often do you?" Kagome asked.

"There isn't much point to saying it if one does something for you because they are afraid you'll kill them," Sesshoumaru simply put. Kagome nodded it made sense. They walked through the gardens and Kagome realized that her like was quickly turning into love. _'Her presence I more than tolerate, I long for it. Why is that? Could I be feeling love?'_ Sesshoumaru asked himself. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and inched closer to his face and he inched closer to hers. Their lips locked and when they did both were surprised but were soon lost in the moment. Reluctantly they separated both stared into the others eyes for a moment. Kagome blushed then looked down.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Do not be," Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear causing chills down her spine. He then had to leave to do his lordly duties. Kagome watched him leave and smiled. Sesshoumaru as he walked away with his back to Kaogme a small smile appeared. Suka had been watching _'She got him to smile a feat even Rin hasn't completed I will have to try to get those two together more often'_ Suka thought.

I did it! Yea I know nothing good happens and I don't plan to make this r rated so those who want r rated stuff….YOU'RE READING THE WRONG FIC!


	6. I need a ride

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters! I _would_ like to own Sessy though! n.n

Kagome was sitting in a room waiting for Sesshoumaru. Suka had told her that Sesshoumaru wanted to see her. She was afraid he was going to tell her that he didn't love her and the kiss was a mistake. She breathed in deeply and let it out hesitantly. _'I couldn't stay here if he said that. I'd have to go back home'_ Kagome rolled the word home around in her head. Her time didn't feel like home anymore. High Stone really did. She was accepted here and had to keep no lies from anyone. When she had to go back to her time she told Sesshoumaru and he would take her back. She dreamily thought back to the first time she told him she had to go back.

Flashback

Kagome meekly walked up to Sesshoumaru. She was worried he would be like Inuyasha and yell. She had explained to Sesshoumaru she traveled through a magical time traveling well. He believed her because he told her that time flowed differently around her.

Kagome still made sure that she wasn't too quiet. She found out early that Sesshoumaru, when doing something else, paid no attention to he world around him and thus easily startled which he hated.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome knew Sesshoumaru wasn't really fond of being called lord so she stopped. She only said something when she was sure he had heard her. Sure enough he had and looked up from his work to look at Kagome. "I need to go back to my time for a few days," she shut her eyes expecting him to yell.

"You sound as if you are asking me if you can go," Sesshoumaru commented.

"I am," Kagome answered.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked. He was confused she seemed so strong willed that her asking him something surprised him. He wasn't the only one surprised. Kagome was surprised. Never before had she heard Sesshoumaru ask something so simple.

"Inuyasha usually yells at me and doesn't let me usually," Kagome muttered.

"I am not my younger brother and you are free to come and go as you please. I will not stop you," Sesshoumaru told her then went back to his paper work.

"Then I need a ride to the well," Kagome sat down in the chair across from him.

"What kind of ride are you talking about?" Sesshoumaru asked not looking up from his work.

"I usually rode my bike or rode Kilala or walked," Kagome answered. She found herself wondering what it would be like riding on Sesshoumaru's back. Sesshoumaru wondered about all that. He knew what Suka would say.

"I can take you if you wish." Sesshoumaru for a second sounded unsure of what he was saying.

Kagome blinked, "you would?"

"If you wished," he muttered not looking up from his work.

"Come on then," Kagome smiled as she tugged Sesshoumaru along. Sesshoumaru wasn't about to run so they took to the skies riding on Sesshoumaru's cloud thing. Kagome gripped onto him tight at first but after a while loosened her grip and looked down. "Wow," she muttered. She could see much more than on Kilala.

End of flashback

She heard the door open and Sesshoumaru walked in. Suddenly all the doors slammed shut. Sesshoumaru whirled around

"Suka," he muttered with slight distaste. Kagome barely heard it.

"I guess Suka saw the kiss," Kagome blushed.

"I suppose so," Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and wanted to know she blushed but didn't ask.

_'He isn't that much like Inuyasha. Sure he has his think headed moments but no where as many as Inuyasha and once you get past the barriers he puts up around his heart he isn't that bad. But I know I haven't gotten past all his barriers because of the way he acts sometimes.' _

She didn't notice they were inching closer and closer together. Neither of them noticed that until their lips met. The kiss lasted longer than the other. Kagome felt it. The last of the barriers coming down to let her in. She felt so happy he was willing to trust her.

"I love you Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered in his ear. She prayed she had felt it right and that he wouldn't shy away.

"I love you too Kagome," he whispered right back in her ear and kissed her again. _'I understand now. I understand why father fell in love with a human. They are very good at getting past barriers that can be thought to impenetrable. Kagome, I have let you into my heart and love you'_ Sesshoumaru thought.

Neither of them heard the click of the locks saying they were no longer locked in they were too lost within each other.

I did t! I wrote another chapter! This is starting t sound like a fic without action and I'm not talking about r rated action your gutter minded people! I'm talking about nothing really big happens. I am starting to look for someone who can draw and might want to draw Suka. I'd like to know what she looks like!


	7. The coming of a secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Kagome lay on her bed day dreaming. _'He loves me! He loves me!'_ was the only thing going through her head. She sighed happily. _'I do love it here. But I should be with my friends maybe Sesshoumaru will let me invite them here. Sure they'll be suspicious of him but they'll get over it' _Kagome jumped off her bed and ran out to find Sesshoumaru.

Kagome looked everywhere she could think of to find Sesshoumaru. She looked in the garden, by the lake, in the kitchen, in the Great Hall, and in his room. _'He's not anywhere! Maybe Suka will know where he is'_ she made her way back to the kitchen.

"Suka, have you seen Sesshoumaru anywhere?" she asked.

"He's been gone all day so far. He had to do some business in the east. He should be back before the day is done," Suka answered. As usual she was up to her elbows in flour (A/N: I don't care if in the feudal era they had flour! They do in my fic!).

Kagome nodded and found Rin and decided to keep her company.

Sesshoumaru sat in a room where the eastern lord was. Naraku had been giving them some problems because they had found half of Naraku's Shikon Jewel shard.

"Please Lord Sesshoumaru! You must take this! The West is much stronger than the East!" The Eastern lord begged.

"Very well. I will take the Jewel Shard back with me to the West," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru!" the Eastern lord bowed low before sending off a servant to get the Jewel shard.

On his walk back he looked once at the evil jewel shard that was half of what Naraku once had. _'Such an evil thing. It can't be touched or come close-'his_ thoughts were cut off as he heard Kiba's voice. He ignored Kiba and entered through the side door. Suka knew what he hid. Kagome sensed it and came just in time to catch them talking so low she could hardly hear them. She did hear however:  
"Are you sure that should be here as well as the….one" Kagome missed the middle part of what Suka asked.

"It has to be done," Sesshoumaru answered, "There is no other choice."

"Just make sure you keep it separate," Suka whispered them went back to what she was doing. Kagome blinked wondering what they were talking about.

After dark Kagome silently followed Sesshoumaru to see where planned to put the Shikon Jewel shard. Sesshoumaru walked down a long dark hallway and down countless stairs to a room that was guarded by two bird demons. After the guards saw Sesshoumaru, they stepped aside. Kagome suddenly felt a strong sense of the Shikon Jewel after Sesshoumaru opened the door to the room.

_'What is behind that door?'_ she wondered and scurried back up the stairs to her room when she heard the door open.

Sorry for the short chapter. I would have posted more only I have typed up more but had to end it there.


	8. A deadly secret revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters!

Sesshoumaru sat on the roof of High Stone thinking. No one else came up here and right now he needed to be alone. _'It was a mistake to bring that damned thing here. Now Naraku will find the true Shikon Jewel and then we will all be in danger'_ he thought but pushed it aside he knew how strong the barrier around the West was and Naraku wouldn't be able to get through. He leapt off the roof and walked to the boarders of his lands and could smell Naraku's putrid scent. _'He's tried to get in but he can't'_ Sesshoumaru thought with a twinge of smugness. This barrier was his. Meaning of course he had put it up and only he could take it down. _'Inuyasha can take it down but he sees no reason to'_ he walked along the edge and listened to everything.

Miroku could see Sesshoumaru in the distance. Him, Sango, Kilala and Shippo were getting away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha had changed and not in a good way. Since Kagome had left, Inuyasha had slowly gotten worse. Now he was so bad that his own friends had to abandon him. Taking with them the jewel shards.

"Sesshoumaru! Please! Let us into your lands!" Miroku called over the distance.

Sesshoumaru walked out of his lands and waited until they came close. He remained like always. Hiding the fact that they were going to bring with them the storm Inuyasha now was. He didn't need to hear the story they had to tell to know Inuyasha had lost it. He stepped aside so they knew he would allow them into his lands.

They walked past him. All surprised he was allowing them in. All showed their thanks and entered. After Sesshoumaru entered as well. He had servants show them to their rooms. Sesshoumaru didn't go back in. He stayed outside of High Stone thinking once more.

Kagome looked and saw her friends. "Miroku! Sango! Shippo!" she cried out happily. Inwardly she was relieved that they came to her but also she was dreading hearing the reason why they looked worn out and like they had went a long way without stopping.

"Kagome!" Shippo leapt into Kagome's arms. Kagome hugged him tight then looked at her other friends.

"What happened?" she asked. _'Oh please don't let this be what I think it is'_ she thought.

"Inuyasha has lost his mind completely. He made up look for the jewel shards relentlessly. Also he brought in Kikyo and help her gather her souls," Miroku explained.

"We took all we could but it was too much," Shippo looked up at Kagome, "Inuyasha is going to come after the jewel shards we brought with us." Kagome grew worried but hid it behind her smile.

"Inuyasha won't get far. There are guards everywhere along the borders and Sesshoumaru will know if Inuyasha is here," Kagome tried hard to make her friends not worry. It worked.

All around High Stone bells were ringing and demons, humans, and half demons were rushing about. Kagome saw Shikobira.

"Shikobira, what's going on?" Kagome asked.

"Something's gotten past the barrier and is coming this way quickly," Shikobira answered. Kagome looked at her friends.

"We need to hide the Shikon Jewel shards. Come on! We have to find Suka!" Kagome called as she ran off towards the kitchen. Of course her friends followed; wondering who Suka was. Kagome got to the kitchen. "Suka! Inuyasha is coming for the jewel shards. We need to put them where Sesshoumaru put the other ones," Kagome looked pleadingly at Suka.

Suka nodded, "alright. Follow me." She walked off and Kagome and her friends followed. Suka walked to the room where the guards were. They stepped aside and Suka opened the locked doors. All walked inside and there in that room was a jewel that looked like the Shikon Jewel only more powerful and on the other side of the room the shards of the Shikon Jewel.

"What jewel is that?" Sango asked.

Suka looked over, "that is the real Shikon Jewel. The one Inuyasha is after is a fake. It was placed out into the wilds to take away the attention on the real one," Suka answered.

"So the jewel we have here is an imitation?" Kagome asked in disbelief. Suka nodded.

"But isn't that impossible? No one can make an imitation," Shippo asked.

"It is impossible to make an imitation of an imitation but possible to make an imitation of the real thing," Suka answered.

"People have been fighting and dying for a fake Shikon jewel. An imitation," Kagome muttered sadly.

"I'm sorry it's true. But its better they do not know about the real Shikon Jewel," Suka answered as she blew on the jewel shards of the fake Shikon and they turned to dust. All watched in amazement. They heard a crash. "We must get out of this room," Suka ordered.

"Why?" Shippo asked.

"Every minute this door open, this room become a bigger and bigger target," Suka explained. All got out of that room. Just in time as well. "He's almost here," Suka muttered.

And I'm ending it there! Don't worry once this up I will be writing up the next chapter!


	9. A quick battle

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inu characters!

Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Shippo looked and all saw the red with silver coming. Sango readied her boomerang. Inuyasha and Kikyo came.

"Where are the jewel shards?" Kikyo demanded.

Suka stepped in front of them all, "what makes you think that you will get the secrets of High Stone?"

Kikyo pointed an arrow at Suka and fired it. A flash of silver caught the arrow. There standing in front of Suka was Sesshoumaru with Kikyo's sacred arrow between two of his fingers. Kikyo was surprised that anyone could catch her arrows.

"Pathetic dead human. How far did you think I'd let you get?" Sesshoumaru dropped the arrow to the ground and in one blast destroyed Kikyo.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouted.

"And you little brother are no better," Sesshoumaru drew the Tokijin. Inuyasha drew the Tetsaiga. The battle began. Suka walked back into the room and grabbed the real Shikon jewel. Both brothers stopped fighting when their noses caught a familiar scent.

"Naraku," Inuyasha spat. Both brothers left High Stone and came across the scene of Naraku fighting off the West's army. Naraku turned to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

Naraku laughed, "Do either of you really think you can defeat me?"

"You have gotten too cocky Naraku," Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly and muttered something under his breath and the shards of the fake Shikon jewel shards appeared in his open hand. He blew onto them and again the shards turned to dust. Naraku and Inuyasha both were surprised by this. Sesshoumaru pointed the Tokijin at Naraku and blasted him. Naraku put up a barrier and laughed once more.

Inuyasha destroyed Naraku's barrier and used the wind scar. Sesshoumaru watched the battle for a moment _'Something isn't right here'_ he thought. He was right; not long after the battle had started, Naraku absorbed Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru did try to save his little brother but it didn't work.

"A quick battle," Naraku laughed. Sesshoumaru raised the Tokijin so it was across his chest diagonally. Naraku laughed again, "Do you really think you can beat me?" Sesshoumaru looked at the Tokijin and then felt the Tensaiga pulse. He sheathed the Tokijin and drew the Tensaiga.

He leapt at Naraku and slashed him with the Tensaiga. Naraku laughed, "Did you really expect anything to-"he stopped as he felt something inside him. The souls of the demons he absorbed left him. And in the end Naraku felt apart into what was left that Naraku had absorbed, including Inuyasha.

"You were right Naraku. It was a quick battle," Sesshoumaru muttered and walked over to the body of his younger brother. He waited for the Tensaiga to pulse but it never did. Inuyasha soul appeared.

"I don't want to be revived Sesshoumaru. I don't want to remember everything that happened. Treat Kagome the way you know she deserves to be treated," Inuyasha then disappeared. Sesshoumaru looked around at the battle field. Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru but stayed silent.

"That is it," Sesshoumaru said after a while and humans, demons, and half demons came out and started tending to the bodies and preparing graves.

"It's over?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru nodded.

One chapter left! Weird how I end both my fics with ten chapters.


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other Inuyasha character!

Epilogue

Few years later (A/N I don't know how many)

A small half demon child with silver hair and black ears ran around High Stone in a white haori and white hakma pants. The half demon was a little girl by the name of Kairi. The little heir of the Western lands.

Everything had worked out. Of course Sesshoumaru and Kagome got married (or whatever they did in the feudal era) and had little Kairi. Miroku and Sango got married as well and decided to stay in the West. Shippo stayed as well.

Sesshoumaru walked to the grave of Inuyasha. _'Everything has worked out'_ he thought. Kagome joined him she was pregnant with their second child. Suka said it was she was pregnant with twins.

"Maybe Inuyasha knew what he was doing," she offered.

"Maybe," Sesshoumaru replied, "maybe."

I'm done now!


End file.
